The Harem Meister
by morbid-boy0201
Summary: Dayton is a new student at DWMA. Will he be able to handle all his partners? This is a Soul Eater FanFic with original characters. Takes place around the Soul Eater NOT time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

I stood at the base of the enormous stairs that led to to the top of Death Weapon Meister Academy, or DWMA. The light wind was making my black hair messier than it already was. Other students had already reached the top, except for the few stragglers, like myself. I stretched my legs a bit, then took off running up the stairs.  
I was making good time. Not many people were going up the stairs, except a Japanese girl with long black hair, who looked like she was having a very hard time going up. I was going to encourage her, but decided against it. I was already late myself, and didn't have time for pleasantries.  
Once inside I saw many students, both meisters and weapons. I took out my pamphlet and saw that the new student were separated into two classrooms. I got room 1-B.  
I stood outside the door, and took a deep breath. My partner was probably in there, no almost certinely in there. I took out a pair of sunglasses to cover up my eyes, which were a pale gray almost white. I didn't want to scare away potential partners.  
As soon as I walk in, I see other students my age making small talk with each other.  
"Name?" a man standing next to the door who I didn't notice asked me. He had long red hair and was wearing a dark suit.  
"Dayton" I tell him just my first name.  
"Meister or weapon?" the man asks again looking bored. I take a meister pin and place it on my shirt. People watch me as I sit in the corner of the room and keep to my self. I was never very good with people.  
"Ok everyone listen up," the man addresses us, "my name is Death Scythe, yes that Death Scythe. You all have an hour to get to know each other and see if you can find your potential partners."  
Everyone looks around the room at each other seeing who was a weapon and who was a meister.  
"I will be leaving, I have a date with some lucky ladies!" Death Scythe says as he runs out of the room towards what looks like the nurses office.  
People keep on with small talk, except me.  
Damn Dayton, go be social for once, I tell myself. I see a girl with short black hair looking lost as well. She sees me and smiles. I give her a small wave. she start to walk over toward me.  
Ok, ok be cool "M-meister me," I stammer, "I mean I'm a meister. Name's Dayton" Smooth, Dayton, real smooth  
"I know, I read your pin" she giggles, "my name is Aki. I'm a weapon". She shows me the pin on her chest, which by the way was very well, ah, proportioned.  
"Ah what kind of weapon are you?" I ask as I try not to stare at her breasts. She giggles again and tells me to guess. "If you get it right," she adds slyly, "It means we're supposed to be partners"  
I had no idea how to tell what kind of weapon she was. I suppose maybe her physical appearance might help. She was average size with black hair that just went past her ears. She had bright green eyes and smooth skin, almost as pale as mine.  
Damn, this isn't helping. Oh screw it I'm going to guess. "You're a gun," I say the first weapon I can think of.  
Aki eyes grow wide in surprise for a second, then breaks into a huge smile.  
"That's correct," she says, then puts almost as an after thought, "Partner!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Umm, are you sure about this" I ask Aki for like the hundredth time.  
"Of course Day-Day" she smiles as she leads me to one of the registration offices.  
"It's Dayton actually," I tell her, "not Day-Day. And besides why do you want to be my partner. We JUST met!"  
Aki turns around and puts her face close to mine.  
"Because its fate. How else did you know I was a gun?" Aki grabs my arm and continues to pull me the rest of the way.  
_I guess its not that bad_, I think to myself,_ I know how to use a gun pretty well and she seems nice... doesn't hurt that she's cute either._  
We reach the office and sign some forms. Then the receptionist tells us we have to have our picture taken for our school I.D. Aki takes her photo with a huge smile. When its my turn I stand in front of the camera and just stare at it blankly.  
"You have to take your sunglasses off Day-Day" Aki says as she pulls my shades off before I could protest. I wait for her to scream or to tell me she doesn't want to be partners. But to my surprise all Aki does is stick her tongue out and tells me to smile. I let out an awkward smile and the camera flashes. Soon we have our I.D.'s and our address for our new apartment that the school provides to Co-Ed partners.  
Aki hands me my shades. "Keep them," I tell her, "I don't really need them anymore." Aki puts them on top of her head and smiles.  
As we walk out of school I'm surprised that no one seems to notice or care about the strange color of my eyes. It's actually quite nice not being called a ghost or zombie.  
We soon reach our house. We enter and I'm surprised at how many rooms it has. Six rooms with there own bathrooms, a kitchen,living room, and fire place, all fully furnished. There might have been a mix up, but I just shrug it off, to tired to think about it I claim one of the rooms as my own and tell Aki I'm going to take a nap. She nods and tells me we can get to know each other tomorrow. As soon as I close my eyes and think about my frist day.  
A gun, huh?_ I was kind of hoping for a sword or something, but I'm good with any weapons thanks to my past experiences. Aki seems nice so I don't think she needs to know about THAT._  
I slowly start to drift to.

Sorry for the short chapters, and the slow pace. Promise thing will start picking up soon. This is the first FanFic I have written. Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Woo hoo! Third chapter up! Not sure if any one is reading this, but whatever. I'm having fun writing it. Review please!

* * *

Chapter three

The next morning I wake up early and find my luggage in the living room. Since it's Saturday and I don't have class till Monday I decided to unpack my stuff. By the time I finish it's already noon. I go to the living room and read a book. Aki comes out of the room thirty minutes later. It looks like she fell asleep in her clothes. She plops down on the couch next to me and yawns.  
"Mornin' Day-Day."  
"It's, uh, noon already," I tell her as I close my book, " And my name's Dayton." I look at her and see her hair in a mess. She looks at me and sticks her tongue out.  
"I know that. But Day-Day sounds so much cuter"  
I blush at that last statement. Girls never have called me cute. Usually freak or something along those lines.  
"Um, do you want to know anything about me, seeing as we're partners and all," I say, trying to change the conversation into something slightly less awkward.  
Aki thinks for a little bit, then asks her question.  
"Favorite color?"  
"...Black."  
"Ok that's all I need to know right now," She tells me.  
"But all you asked me was my favorite color!" This girl looked like she might be problems after all.  
"I'll get to know more as we hang out more silly" Aki giggles. She then jumps up and runs to her room. I hear the her shower turn on shortly after that.  
_I guess that's the end of that conversation_  
I decide that I should get dressed and go look around town. I decide to wear my uniform, which were just black pants, a short sleeved white dress shirt, and a black jacket with our school's emblem on the left pocket.  
As soon as I walk out to the living room I see Aki in her uniform. She was wearing a shirt like mine, only in her size, a black and gray plaid skirt, and black knee socks.  
"Looks like we had the same idea, partner" Aki says with a grin. I smile back and hold the door open for her.  
We walk towards town were most of the shops where at. On the way we see two upperclassmen walking around town too. The girl had olive eyes and her hair in pigtails.  
The guy had white hair and red eyes. I guess that's why people didn't really notice my own eyes, I think to myself, People at the school are probably used to the strange. They seemed to be arguing about something.  
"We don't need any more books clutering up our house, Maka!" the guy told the girl, whose name was Maka apparently.  
"Shut up! Just because you're to stupid to read, let alone understand a book!" Maka retorted.  
They continue to argue even as they pass us. I look at Aki and say, "You wont get mad if I read to many books, will you?" Aki laughs at that.  
"No, haha. And believe it or not, I like to read a good book now and then," she says with a wink.  
The rest of the day she leads me to all the shops for women's clothing. While this was embarrassing in its own way, I had to tell Aki I was going to look ahead when she started leading me to the underwear section. I run out of the store as fast as I can. As soon as I exit the door, I run face first into someone. We both fall down.  
I quickly try to help this person up. I see it was a girl my age who I knocked down. She long brown hair tied in a pony tail and hazel eyes. She also had a DWMA uniform, but instead of a black skirt she had on a brown one.  
"I'm sorry, i didnt see where I was going" I tell her, as I give her a hand so she can stand up.  
"H-help! Help me, please!" she begs as stands up and puts her glasses on.  
Before I could reply, I hear a woman let out a bloodcurdling scream. I look behind her and see a raggedy man swinging around what looked like a rusty machete. He kind of looked like a bum with his long shaggy hair and beard. As soon as he spots the girl he walks over to us. His knife begins to turn into a person. I relized that the bum must be a Meister. The Weapon was a clean dressed man with oily hair he had slicked back. They both had a perverted look in there eyes.  
"Hey girly, I don't appreciate bein' ignored while I'm talking ," the bum slurred, his breathe reeking of alcohol.  
"Or being kicked in our... private regions" said the oily one.  
The girl hid behind me scared. I stood up straight and looked them in the eye.  
"Hey how about you guys walk away and leave her alone." I tell the creeps.  
"Da hell are you punk!" the bum asks, his face getting angrier and angrier.  
"He's a DWMA kid," the oily one tells his friend, "We aren't dealing with a regular here ". As soon as he finishes his sentence he begins to turn into his Weapon form.  
This is bad. Aki is to far and I have to protect this girl. Then I get an idea.  
"Hey, you're from DWMA right?" I ask her, "Are you a Weapon?"  
"Y-yes" she replies  
"I need you to turn into a Weapon then. I can handle the rest"  
The girl nods and closes her eyes. Soon she begins to turn.  
"Hmm, nice" I smile wickedly as I check what kind of Weapon I would need to use. I now hold a silver sword, the blade about the size of my arm. The bum raises his own blade and swings it downward. I quickly block it using my sword. The bum must have put a lot of force, thinking I was vulnerable, because the impact made him stumble back. That just gets him more riled up, and soon he starts to swing his knife around every which way. He's better than a regular person, but to me he is sloppy and much too slow. I want to stab him and end it quickly, but I don't want to cause an even bigger commotion.  
_**Yes yes YES hahaha slice him up!**_  
_NO_! I ignore the maddening thoughts surfacing and quickly maneuvered behind the bum and hit him with the back end of the sword. The bum eyes roll up and he falls down unconscious. His partner quickly turns back into his human form.  
That was close. I almost turned into THAT.  
"Get up idiot" the oily man tells his passed out friend. By now the Death City Police had come to arrest the perverts. The sword girl had also turned back into her human form.  
"Thank you very much, um..."  
"Dayton. And don't worry about it. School mates have to watch out for each other, right?"  
The girl blushes and looks down. "My name is Kayley, but people just call me Kay. I'm new to DWMA."  
"Me too. We made a pretty good team I think," I tell her.  
Kay looks at me shyly and says, "I'm not that strong of a Weapon, and I'm really shy, but would you be my p-partner?"  
I was about to tell her I already had a partner, when Aki runs out of the store with a bunch shopping bags.  
"Oh my gosh you guys were so awesome! Are you ok Day-Day? I'm Aki by the way" she tells Kay. Kay looks a little startled by Aki's ramblings but shakes her hand and introduces herself.  
"Aki is my partner. We made a good team, but-" I start to explain to Kay, but Aki cuts me off.  
"You want to be his partner?" Kay nods her head without making eye contact.  
"Ok! We can both be his partners!" Aki say excitedly. Kay looks up at me and asks if it was ok with me.  
"Sure. I can use many Weapons simultaneously. As long as you guys are ok with it"  
They both nod and we make plans to sign the appropriate forms on Monday. We then walk Kay to the girls dorm, where she was staying at.  
It's a good thing we have some extra rooms if Kay is going to be living with us I think to myself. As soon as we get home I tell Aki I'm going to bed early. She nods and tells me goodnight.  
As I lay in bed I think to myself,_ I almost lost it again. I have to be more careful or ill end up hurting my partners._

* * *

What?! Dayton has a secret. Totally didn't see that coming. And what were those Crazy thought? Stay tuned. Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

**I forgot to mention this but i don't own soul eater or its characters. i do own Dayton and the the other original characters.**

* * *

Chapter four

I must have been pretty exhausted because I wake up around noon. I decide to take a shower. As soon as I'm done I decide to go to the living room.  
Kay and Aki are hanging out on the couch. Aki gives me her usual big smile.

"Day-Day! You're finally up, lazy bones!" she says as she gives me a hug.

"G-good afternoon Dayton" Kay smiles shyly at me.

"Yeah, hey guys," I say as I try to pry Aki off of me. After I finally manage (with Kay's help) to get Aki off of me, I sit down and see some luggage on the floor.

"Oh are you moving in today?" I ask Kay.

"Y-yes," she says blushing, "I'm in the r-room next to yours."

We help Kay move the rest of her stuff to her room. Then we just hang out for the rest of the day, which was nice considering yesterdays events. We go to sleep early, much to Aki's dismay.

* * *

The next day I'm awoken by my alarm. I quickly shower and dress in my uniform. I go to the living room as I try to figure out how to put my tie on. Kay is already there.

"Good morning Kay. Are you ready for school?" I ask her as I fumble with my tie.

"M-morning," she says in her soft voice, "Do you need help?"

I nod and let her do my tie. As soon as she finishes, I give her a smile and thank her, which only makes her blush more. I knock on Aki's door to see if she is ready. When I don't hear anything, Kay and I enter. To our surprise, she's still asleep. I nudge her gently to wake her up. Aki sits up with wide eyes and yells out, "BANG BANG BANG! Aki's super gun special!". Then regaining her senses she asks, "What are you guys doing in my room?"

"We have to go to school," I tell her. She looks at her clock and her eyes grow wide.

"Oh crap!" she says as she pushes us out of the room. Ten minutes later she walks out ready. We then walk to the school. Aki and Kay are exhausted when we reach the top, but I feel fine. We go to the office and sign Kay up as my other partner. We then rush over to our first class in the dance room.  
I see other first years, including the Japanese girl I saw on my first day. She seemed to be hanging out with two other girls, who were most likely her partners.  
The teacher then walks in. He was a tall black man, with his hair in coronals.

"My name is Sid. I'll be teaching you today. Now DWMA has two general curriculums. The Normally Overcome Target, or NOT, and the Especially Advantaged Talent, or EAT. You are all NOT, but you can always try to apply to the EAT class later."

_That's what my goal is,_ I think to myself.

"I brought in two members of the EAT class to give you a better understanding of the two classes," Sid continues, as he calls in the two students. I recognize them as the two upperclassmen who were arguing about books. "This is Scythe Meister Maka Albarn and Demon Scythe Soul Eater."

Again I notice that no one bats an eye at his strange appearance or his goofy name.  
After Soul turns into his scythe form, Maka picks him up like he ways nothing, and practice some fighting techniques. It is actually quite beautiful to watch the skilled Meister and her partner connect on that level.  
After the upperclassmen leave, Sid tells us to get with our partners and practice some moves. The girls and I head over to some targets that have been set up. Aki and Kay turn into their Weapon forms. I had already seen Kay's sword form, but I had yet to see Aki's. As soon she was done I saw that she was a black hand gun that look a bit bigger that regular ones.  
As soon as Sid gives the okay I take my stance. I hold Kay in my right hand and Aki in my left. I throw a few practice slashes and jabs. Then I take aim at one of the targets and shoot. Of course no real bullets come out. Instead what looks like a red energy in a bullet like form shoots out. I'm not really sure how it works,but I hear all gun Weapons do this.

"Ok, so now to give you a broader sense of the different type of Meister and Weapon partnerships," Sid interrupts our training, "I want you to partner up with someone new".

The girls and I split up to look for new temporary partners. Everyone seems to have an easy time meeting new people, even Kay with her extreme shyness. Except me of course. But to my luck I see a girl standing in the corner. She had blue eyes and short hair,shorter than Aki's, that was a light gray color. She was wearing a blue skirt and standard white school shirt with a light blue sweater vest over it. She had on a bored expression on her face, like she didn't care that she didnt have a partner yet. I walk up to her and introduce myself.

"Hey, my name is Dayton," I say, "Do you want to team up?"  
The girl slowly looks at me with the same face of indifference.

"Why?" She asks, her voice nonchalant, "Nobody wants me as a partner. They say I'm not a real Weapon."

When the girl says this, she doesnt look or sound sad, she says it as if just stating a fact.

"How come? What kind of Weapon are you?"

Instead of answering, the blue eyed girl begins to change into her Weapon form. After she is done, in my hands I hold a beautiful, round shield made of silvers and blues.  
_"Do you see now?"_ I hear her voice in my head. _I'm just for the defensive, not the offensive._

For some reason I could hear some sadness, though very faint, in her voice. She didn't choose to be a Weapon, and not a Weapon nobody wanted either. She quickly changes back into her human form. An idea starts to form in my head.

"You know," I tell the girl, "I have two offensive partners, and I was thinking I really needed some defense."

The girl just looks at me blankly.  
After a while she replies with, "I don't need pity..but I will do you the favour of being your partner". I chuckle at her response and agree. I think I hear her say thank you softly, but I must have imagined it. I asked for her name.

"Annie." After class is done I walk Annie over to the girls. They both seem excited about the idea of another partner to our team.

""Hey Day-Day are you trying to build some kind of harem?" Aki snickers.

"Don't say that your going to start rumors!" I tell her.

"B-besides Dayton wouldn't do that," Kay added.

We head to the office and sign up Annie to our team. The receptionist gives me a funny look the whole time.  
Oh great rumors are going to start, I think to myself. Much to my dismay rumors started spreading about our team. People even started to call me the Harem Meister. After a couple weeks the name stuck.  
The rest of the week went by without many problems. Annie moved into our place pretty soon after she signed up as my third partner.

* * *

One weekend, Kay hands me a letter.

"This came in the mail for you today," she says as she hands it to me.

" Is it from a lover?" Aki says trying to peek at the letter.

"Aki cut it out! Annie get her off me!" I tell Annie as she walks out of her room into the living room.

"Why?" ask the blue eyed girl with her usual blank expression. _Gee thanks for the help_, I think to myself. After getting Aki off me, I rush over to my room and lock the door behind me.  
I look at the front of the envelope, but don't find a return address or who its from. I open it and find a simple letter inside. I quickly read it.

_ Hey there bro!_  
_How's it goin'? Took me a while to find you, but I did! how many times are you going to make me play this game? Heard you've been picking up girls as your partners. Even earned yourself the name of Harem Meister, eh? You dog haha. Still it is better than your old nickname, right? Anyway why don't you come see me? Ill be in the park next to the cafe._  
_Love,_  
_Sis _

_... oh shit._

* * *

**Wha...?! Cliffhanger!? Yup dear readers, that's how this chapter is going to end. Oh and I apoligize if I made any mistakes in the way I formatted this. I'm still just a noob after all haha. Review if you think I need to improve and how. Well ill see you all next chapter! Adios!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

After reading the letter I quickly run out of my room. I must have looked pretty scared because Kay asks if there was something wrong.

"N-no, I'm fine. im going to head out for a bit. I wont be long," I say as I rush out of the door.

I can't let the girls know about HER. That will just put them in danger. I make my way to the park. It's empty except, of course, for her. She is sitting on the swings, with a boy my age standing next to her. She was wearing her usual white dress, and he was wearing white pants and a black T-shirt. Her long black hair was in a mess like always, and her eyes, the same color as mine, quickly spot me. The guy next to her also sees me. He was my height, with blond hair and dark eyes.

"Brother!" she says as she tackles me in a hug. I push her off me angrily.

"Get off me!" I say, disgust heavy in my voice. "What do you want, Debby. And why did you bring this asshole?"

"Mick isnt a bad!" Debby says, with hurt in her eyes, "I just wanted to see you."

Mick just looks at us with a blank face. I glare at both of them

"Yeah right. I know you both. I want you to leave this place now. And don't come back!" I tell my sister. She just looks at me with a smile.

"I didn't want to fight brother, but I suppose I don't have a choice." She quickly begins to turn into her weapon form. Soon Mick is holding a black sword with spikes all over the blade, my sister's deadly form. He points the sword at my throat.

"Just come with us," he says, bored.

"Piss off," I say, as I knock the blade from my throat with the back of my hand. Mick's face cracks into a twisted smile, his face finally showing emotion.

"Then lets have some fun, just like the old days." Without warning, he swings the sword at me. I quickly jump back to avoid decapitation. _Shit, this isn't good. I dont have any of my partners with me._

Mick keep swinging his sword with deadly accuracy. It takes all of my skill to avoid his strikes.

"What's the matter?! Where are your partners?! Fight back!" Mick hisses at me.

Just at that moment I hear a voice call out to me. I quickly turn around and see the girls had followed me here.

"Get out of here!" I tell them as they approach me.

"Not a chance" Aki says, turning into her gun form. The two other girl follow after her.

"Fine," I say giving in, "But stay in Weapon form no matter what, okay?" With Kay in my right hand, Aki in my left, and Annie strapped to left arm, I took a my stance. Mick brings down the sword towards my head, but I use Annie's shield form to block.

"Annie, you okay?" I ask quickly.

_"I am a shield. Don't worry"_ She says.

_"Yeah, don't worry about us. Just blast that sucker to hell!"_ Aki says.

_"Yes, we are all supporting you Dayton,"_ Kay also chips in.

With the girls support I quickly dash forward. Mick swings at me from the right, but I counter with my sword and use the gun to shoot him in the chest. The blast causes him to stumble backward.

"Yes, yeas YES!" Mick yells with a crazy laugh, "This is just the fight I was looking for!"

We keep classing our Weapon partners together. Mick stabs with incredible strength and speed. It takes all of my skill to avoid his jabs. I quickly become fatigued. Mick doesn't seem to be getting any less tired all the while though.

**_JUST GIVE IN TO THE MADNESS. YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO WIN UNLESS YOU DO,_**I hear a voice call out.

_Shut up!_

While I was distracted, Mick manages to slash my right side. Blood spurts out of my side, making my white shirt go red. "Dayton!" I hear the girls cry out in unison.

"Poor little Dayton. Looks like your going to come with us after all. But first I think I'm going to cut your little friends into itty bitty pieces" Mick leers at me.

The blood loss is getting to me and I can feel myself stumbling. Mick raises his arm to deliver the final blow. I was sure I was a goner, when I hear the clashing of metal above me. I turn to see Maka had appeared, with Soul in his scythe form. Maka had blocked Mick's attack with her scythe, forcing him back.

_If Mick and I both didn't hear her approach, then she must be really good_, I think to myself.

"Who are you, and why are you attacking students in public?" Maka asks Mick.

Instead of answering, Mick's face quickly become expressionless again.

"I'm sorry Debby, but it seem we have to go now" He says as he takes of with my sister still in her Weapon form. The last thing I hear before I pass out is my sister calling out that she will see me soon. Then everything goes black.

* * *

When I awaken, I see I'm in a white room. I sit up and see the girls asleep in chairs next to my bed. I look out the window and am surprised to find it night time.

_How long was I out?_

"Oh, good you're awake," a nurse says as she enters the room. As soon as she says this all three of my partners wake up. Well at least Kay and Annie do. Aki just stays asleep, oblivious to everything.

"Oh! Are you okay Dayton?" Kay asks with concern in her voice. Annie refuses to look at me. Instead she nudges Aki awake.

"Im up, I'm up," she mumbles.

Her eyes look up to me and her face goes from surprise to relief. "Day-Day! You're up!"

"Yeah I'm up. And I feel okay, just little sore."

"But you were cut by that guy!" Aki exclaims.

At this, the nurse interjects, "Actually, to my surprise, his wound was all healed up by the time you brought him in."

_Just like always. _

The girls look at me with concern.

"Seriously, I'm fine. Don't worry."

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault," Annie says, her eyes cast down.

"How do you figure that?" I ask her.

"I am a shield. As your partner, I should have protected you."

"No, as the Meister, it is my responsibility to know when to use my partners and how to keep them safe," I tell her , "Look, I was careless and made a mistake. Don't blame yourself, okay?"

Annie's face doesn't change, but I do see a small smile on her face. She nods her head in agreement.

"The upperclassman who helped us said she was going to come as soon as she could. She has some questions for you," Kay says.

I look at the girls, and see those same questions in their eyes. "I know you guys want to know what happened. I think its time I told you, but it is late and we're all tired, so just come by when the upperclassman girl stops by."

All three of them say their goodnights and let me rest once again.

* * *

The next afternoon I'm visited once again bye Aki, Kay, and Annie. With them is the upperclassman Maka. I greet all of them as they take their seats.

"Hello, my name is Maka," she starts.

"Yes, I remember you from our first day," Aki interrupts.

"Aki, let her finish, don't be rude," I scold her.

"It's alright," Maka smiles, "I don't mind. Actually I just need to ask you some questions if you don't mind."

"You want to know who those two people were and why they attacked us in public." Maka and the girls nod simultaneously.

I sigh, "Ok, I'll tell you. But it's a long story, so make yourselves comfortable."

* * *

_Heloo my readers! This is the first action scene I have written so excuse me if it is lame. Practice makes perfect you know! Please review, even if it is to say the story is good or sucks. Until then, Bye!_


End file.
